


Shaving

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Infantilism, Multi, Shaving, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt might be sort of kind of almost okay with being the baby, but he definitely doesn't want Daddy coming near with him a razor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

Kurt was lying on the bed after his bath, waiting for Daddy. They had been doing this for several weeks now, and he knew that Daddy and Papa expected him to stay there until one of them came back with his diaper.

He had to wait a little bit longer than usual, but Daddy came. Papa was with him, and he was carrying something that Kurt didn’t see because he was playing with Beau.

“Hips up baby,” Blaine instructed, sliding a towel underneath Kurt.

“Can we watch a movie tonight?” he asked, focused on making Beau do flips.

Dave smiled at Kurt. “We can, but we need to finish getting you ready for bed first.”

“K.”

He jumped a little when he felt a hot, wet, weight on his groin. “What’s that?”he said, trying to squirm away.

Daddy held him still with a hand on his hip. ‘Washcloth baby. It’s okay. Just a warm washcloth.”

Kurt put the bunny down and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Blaine. “Why? I just had a bath.”

“I know,” Blaine said, sounding distracted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he remained still, waiting for whatever Daddy was doing. Once the washcloth had cooled, he heard a weird noise, and then Daddy was rubbing something on him.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Kurt asked, exasperated. He wanted to go and watch a movie, and Daddy was acting funny.

“Taking care of this hair,” Blaine looked at Kurt when he said that. He knew that this wasn’t going to go over well, and he hoped that giving Kurt a look would be enough.

No such luck. Kurt began trying to scramble backward on the bed. Dave, anticipating this, grabbed his arms. 

“Shh. You’re okay. We’ll do this, and then we can watch a movie.”

Kurt squirmed and kicked frantically, “No!” he told Dave. “I don’t want you to.”

Blaine remained calm, capturing one of Kurt’s ankles. “I know. But we’re going to.”

“Damn it Blaine Anderson! No! You stop it right now,” Kurt was furious, and he was not interested in playing this stupid, bizarre game that his boyfriends had concocted.

His refusal didn’t go over well. He felt Blaine’s hand crack down on the unprotected underside of his leg, and he shrieked. 

“You don’t curse at us Kurt. And you don’t tell us no,” Blaine lectured, capturing both of Kurt’s ankles in his hands and holding them still.

“I don’t want to do this,” Kurt said, his tone coming perilously close to a shriek. 

“I understand that, but we’re going to. Do we need to tie you down baby? Because I don’t want to cut you.”

“NO!” Kurt yelled at him, still struggling to get away.

“No, you don’t want to do this or no, you can hold still? Because you’re not exactly showing me that baby.”

Kurt didn’t bother to argue, simply struggling harder. Exchanging a look with Dave, Blaine held Kurt down so that the other man could tie his arms to the headboard. Once that was accomplished, they both grabbed a leg and tied it.

“Lemme go. LEMME GOOOOOOO!” Kurt was pissed, and Dave was starting to think that this wasn’t a very good idea. Blaine didn’t give him a chance to talk about it though, simply sitting back down between Kurt’s legs.

“You know what to say if you want to stop,” Blaine said.

That had Kurt calming down a bit. He didn’t want to safe word. He didn’t want to discuss safe words. He wanted to pretend that he didn’t get a say in what was happening to him because then they didn’t have to have the awkward conversations about how Kurt didn’t want this at first, and now he really really really wanted it and wasn’t entirely certain as to how he would function without Daddy and Papa being Daddy and Papa. 

Blaine had to reapply the shaving cream since Kurt had managed to undo most of his work during his struggle. After getting Kurt covered again, Blaine laid one restraining hand on Kurt’s hip. 

“You need to not move baby. I don’t want to cut you.”

Kurt’s eyes focused on the razor in Blaine’s hand, and he instantly went completely still. “Do you know what you’re doing?” he asked, his voice a little hysterical.

“Yup. You ready?”

Kurt’s eyes teared up, “I really don’t want you to do this Blaine,” he told him, his voice pleading.

“I understand that, but you’re going to end up with a rash if we don’t. Are you going to be a good boy so that we can finish up and go watch a movie?” Blaine sounded calm and patient.

Kurt couldn’t stand that. It would be so much easier if Blaine and Dave weren’t so damn nice about it. Things were easier when it was just Papa smacking him or telling him no, with no explanation.

He wanted to run away, but that clearly wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon. Barring that, he at least wanted his hands free so that he could cover his eyes and maybe suck on his fingers.

“Please untie me,” he whimpered, “I’ll be good. I’ll stay still.”

Dave bit his lip and gave Blaine a pleading look that pretty closely mimicked Kurt’s. Blaine shook his head.

“No baby. We can try that next time, but this time we’re doing it this way. Are you going to stay still so we can get this done?”

Kurt nodded, letting out a little sob of mortification and frustration. Dave wasn’t thrilled with Blaine’s answer either, and he found himself moving toward Kurt’s head. 

Sitting on the bed above Kurt, he began gently stroking Kurt’s hair. “Such a good boy for us,” he praised softly. “Do you want your pacifier baby?”

Kurt, eyes clenched tightly, didn’t answer. He used the pacifier when it was given to him and Daddy was around because Daddy didn’t like it when he sucked on his fingers. But he couldn’t ask for it. Even if, as with the hair thing, he did find it comforting. That didn’t mean he had to say anything.

Papa ignored him not responding, opting to grab the pacifier from the nightstand and placing it at Kurt’s lips. He immediately latched on, and then he tried to focus on the sensation of Papa playing with his hair and the repetitive sucking motion.

Watching closely, Blaine decided that Kurt was calm enough to start. “I’m going to do it now baby. Hold still,” he instructed quietly.

Kurt sniffled a little at that, but he held still as he felt the razor scraping against delicate skin. He gave a little moan of distress, and Papa leaned over to kiss him.

“We’ll be all done soon. Are you doing okay pumpkin?” he murmured.

Kurt whimpered a little, “Don’t like it Papa,” he breathed.

“We know,” Blaine said soothingly. “But we’re almost all done.”

“What do you think we should do after this baby?” Dave asked, trying to distract Kurt.

Kurt sniffled, “Wanna watch a movie.”

“That sounds fun. What should we watch?” Dave kept stroking Kurt’s hair, wishing that Blaine would just hurry up and get this done already. Kurt was not the only one who was nervous about Blaine using a razor there.

If Blaine had been honest, he wasn’t thrilled with it either. But everything he had read had made him think this was the best route.

“I wanna watch Tangled, Papa. But all of it because I’m being really really good right now, and I deserve to see all of it because I’m being good.”

Blaine smiled at that. Kurt couldn’t be too upset if he was bargaining. Deciding that he’d been strict enough for the evening, he quickly rinsed the razor and put it to the side so he could talk to Kurt.

“I think we should watch all of it too. And I think that maybe Papa knows about some ice cream hidden in the fridge.”

“Would you like that pumpkin?” Papa asked, watching as Blaine carefully washed and dried Kurt’s skin. He put the bowl of water and the razor to the side.

“Baby,” Daddy said, “I have to put some lotion on you so you don’t get yucky ingrown hairs. It might be just a little bit sting-y, but you tell me if it hurt hurts. Alright?”

Kurt nodded miserably, and Daddy quickly massaged aftershave lotion into his skin. He kept his movements as clinical as possible; Kurt would never forgive them if he got an erection during this.

All done, he quickly tidied away all of their supplies, and then grabbed what they needed to diaper Kurt. 

“You still doing okay?” Daddy asked him. Dave was still at Kurt’s head, calmly stroking his hair and discussing their plans for the weekend.

“Uh huh. It’s tingly Daddy,” Kurt said, with a little roll of his hips.

“Well, we’ll put some diaper cream and some powder on, then we’ll finish getting you into your jammies. Then, we can watch a movie. Does Beau want to watch too?” Blaine smoothed more cream into Kurt’s skin, and then added powder. 

“Uh huh,” Kurt answered, as Daddy put his diaper on. “Please can I have my not footy sleepers Daddy? I don’t like the ones with feet.”

Daddy didn’t get a chance to respond before Papa stepped in. “Those are such nice manners for us baby. I think little boys with good manners get to pick their own pajamas.”

As he was talking, Papa had been untying his arms. Daddy finished what he was doing and then untied his legs. “Such a good boy for us,” he praised. “What jammies tonight baby?”

“Fuzzy blue ones Daddy?” Kurt smiled. He liked that sleeper. Not that he would admit it. He felt all comfy and warm in them.

Daddy obligingly helped him into the sleeper, and then Papa hoisted Kurt onto his hip. Carrying Beau with them into the living room, Kurt began a new campaign.

“Beau likes ice cream too Papa,” Kurt explained.

“He does?” Dave tried not to smile.

“He does,” Kurt affirmed. “A lot. And he was very helpful earlier.”

“I guess you’ll have to share your ice cream with him then,” Blaine said.

“Beau Bunny is a horrible sharer Daddy. He needs his own bowl.”

Blaine put the DVD in and then sat on the couch. Dave handed Kurt over. “I’m going to go and get the ice cream,” he said. He figured that Daddy could be the one who told Kurt that there was no way he was getting two bowls of ice cream.

“In this house, we share. If Beau wants ice cream, he’ll have to learn how to share.”

“Okay,” Kurt said glumly. After a moment, he brightened. “I gotta tell Papa something,” he said, getting up and hurrying to the kitchen.

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh when he heard Kurt talking to Papa.

“Daddy says that Beau has to share my ice cream, Papa, but I’ll need an extra big bowl if I have to share. That’s only fair.”

He wasn’t sure what Dave said; he was laughing too loudly.


End file.
